


Chai Tea Dreams

by LittleSketch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, IMSOSORRY, Langst, M/M, klangst, no sadness yet, not sure yet - Freeform, please dont hate me, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSketch/pseuds/LittleSketch
Summary: Basically Keith meets Lance after he spills a drink on him then some fluff happens then angst happens





	1. He Ran Out of Ramen

          Keith knew he wasn’t normal, but he just didn’t really care. He doesn’t think he doesn’t deserve the things he has, but he really wish he didn’t get them how he did. His brother left him with the money they got after the accident, after that they didn’t talk much. Most of the time, he felt lost. Abandoned by all he had and left with so much on his shoulders, happiness was something far from his vocabulary. College was a stupid thought, he dropped out for a reason. He didn’t see a need to go when he didn’t want to do it anyway. All it did was make him walk the halls of where he would laugh and be so happy. After the first couple of days after the incident, his phone wouldn’t stop giving notifications. His brother first, so many messages, but he was the first to give up. Then it was Pidge. They texted him many times a day, until that slowed down to only a couple, down to some, then to none. Keith didn’t have friends before or after, he didn’t care. Everyday was just another day he had to live without something to fall back onto. Then, by a random chance of fate, he met a young prince who would save him. He was the damsel in distress. No matter the faults, the prince promised to save him. Promise to be the rain in the cloud over his head when he was sad, because he would be sure to let him get the sadness out so he could let the water fall fast enough so he didn’t have to feel the pain for too long. His life was at a happiness he hadn't felt for years, but suddenly just like the months before, He was drowning. Everything he had ever cared about was ripped away from him for the second time. The tears and pain was being washed away with the gentle yet bone-chilling water, where he floats waiting for it to be over. Just before he reached ultimate bliss, just before he blacked out fully, Just before it was finally going to be done, he felt two hands struggling to wrap around him and carry him away. Before he could do anything, he asked himself how. **How did it come to this?**  
          The taste of tears was much saltier than he remembered. He never imagined to be crying in a classroom, he thought it looked weak. Especially over something so oddly meaningful to him, he hadn’t really cared about much. Looking down at his phone, his hands shook as he sharply inhaled air. He ran out of that room crying his eyes out. That was a month ago.  
          He sent in his dropout letter earlier this morning. College was too intense for how his thoughts were invading his head right now. So instead, he left. Now, he was lying in a tear stained bed, with clothes that were wrinkled beyond belief. Surrounded by ice cream tubs, a wadded ball of blankets lay at the edge of the bed. On the blanket was a laptop with the only tabs open being The Notebook on a pirated website, Bigfoot Unchained, and every season of the X Files. The windows were blocked off with sheets and posters. Under the window on a small table was Red, Keith’s best bro. The red scales were usually shiny against the light, but he seemed almost bitter with the lack of sunlight. Red used to try and climb out a lot, but he would usually slip and fall on his back. His little lizard was always able to cheer him up when he was down, but right now he didn’t know what would. Every time he gathered up the courage to try and walk out the front door, his knees would go weak and he would just cry. For hours. He didn’t move either. Most of the time, he cried right in front of the door. He hadn't eaten anything that wasn’t instant ramen, cereal, or some sort of sugary comfort food the entire time, and he was running out fast. He was gonna need to say something to Pidge about his status about college, and he could talk to his brother but he wasn’t about to get guilt tripped into going and “talking it out.” Before he picked himself up to go to the kitchen, he laid down for a good five minutes. Convincing himself to get up, he quickly sent Pidge an explanation on his status in life.

~~

**Or your devile**  
**10:27 AM**

**really sad - out of ice cream - and just dropped out of college**

**fml**

 ~~

 

          He didn’t really expect an answer back for a bit. Pidge was never one to respond fast. Hitting send, he set his phone down and went to go get food. Everyday he was kind of hoping it would get better. That his steps would have some perk to them again. That he would wake up and look at the ceiling, and be genuinely happy to be alive and where he was. Keith was beginning to get little nightmares about the hot tears running down his face and the suffocating feeling of running out of that class and never looking back. Of running. And running. Until he had no clue where he was anymore. Until he tripped on a crack in the pavement and went skidding down the sidewalk. Until he was crying in a ball on the side of the road. He doesn’t remember what else happened that night. Just how alone and hollow he felt. He pushed those thoughts out of his head for now though. It was easier to focus on eating and finishing the X Files rather than his parents death, thank you very much. Keith waddled over to his kitchen and opened the last cabinet that had food in it, and his face fell. He was finally out of food. Emitting a groan much louder than he hoped, he hobbled over to his room, dressed himself in something acceptable for society. Just a simple black hoodie and gray sweatpants. He threw on a Crimson beanie just for the hell of it, why not look more emo than necessary? His reflection was a pitiful site. Hair a mess, and he looked like a fucking hobbit, but he really didn’t care at this point. Keith thought he looked good for a person with depression that made him cry everytime he touched a fucking doorknob. Giving a weak smile to his reflection, he grabbed his wallet, and some headphones then reached for the front door. Inhaling a deep breath, he touched the doorknob. Tears began swelling in his eyes, but he threw the door open because if he hadn't, he’d probably starve. The sun blinded him. Without even stepping outside, he hissed like a cat when the sun's rays hit his eyes that hadn't seen the sun in weeks. Forcing himself out the door, he took a deep breath of the air surrounding him. He missed the outdoors, but he was still going to be as fast as possible at the store. Locking the door behind him, he embarked on a journey to the store. Where his destiny of junk food and comfort food galore awaited him.


	2. Livin easy, mac-an-cheesy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac and cheese is my new trigger word and I really laughed hard making this chapter so like- I hope you laugh too

Keith walked step by step, gingerly he walked to the store. The sun made everything so bright, except he just couldn’t seem to see the brightness in it all. His hands were shoved in his pockets, his hoodie on just over his mullet. Grabbing his phone, he clicked the headphones into the headphone jack and switched on some music. Typical emo music. Keith’s favorite. He knew every word to every song. As he strolled down the street, he bounced his head up and down slightly as he sang the lyrics. His voice was rough, yet oddly angelic. When he was a little kid, he used to get compliments from his parents all the time. The memories he had of his parents were vague, but the only clear ones were the ones where he was dancing and singing with his mom and dad. They used to let him step on their feet and he’d hold their hands and twirl around for what felt like forever. So Keith kept singing. He sang all throughout his life, and he still does. The store was around a 10 minute walk, and Keith was almost there.

Walmart was the ghetto of the ghetto, but it was the closest to Keith’s house and he didn’t feel like walking far. Target was easily his favorite, but walmart was a little cheaper. And they had a McDonalds. He walked through the exit doors because he was feelin’ edgy, then he grabbed a basket and began to walk over to the McDonalds. He had to turn off his music to talk to the cashier, which didn’t make him very happy.

“Hi! What can I get for you today?” The worker was way too cheery, but it was a nice change of pace for Keith. 

“Uh.. just a black coffee is all.” He pulled out his wallet and placed a five dollar bill on the counter. As the cashier set down his drink, he pushed the money back to Keith and said,

“Oh no. Cuties get it for free. But you can get my number as pay.” She winked at him, but Keith didn’t know how to respond. He just stared at her blankly as he pushed the money back.

“Honey, i’m hella gay. Take my money, and keep the change.” He picked up his coffee and turned away, the young worker looking distraught as her coworkers were laughing their asses off at her. He felt a smirk grow on his face, he actually had the courage to make a comeback to someone. Huh. Different. 

Keith’s favorite aisle in the store was probably the one with instant ramen that covered about 40% of the right shelves. Other aisles that interested him included the MCR section of the CD section, the chips aisle, and the dairy section. Ironically, he was lactose-intolerant but sometimes he drank milk and ate ice cream as a form of trying to put himself in pain. 

The easiest place to find one of his best friends at the walmart would be on whichever aisle needed clean up. Today, some shit-head kids knocked over all of the beans on the shelves and that left the single janitor to wipe it up.

“Welp Matt. I think it’s time to spill the beans. I dropped out of college.” Keith walked over to the janitor and gave a mischievous smile as he knocked over another can of beans onto the ground. 

“First of all. Fuck you, these beans are already ruining my precious mop.” The young janitor kissed the handle of the mop and batted his eyelashes. “And Second, Shrio is probably gonna have your head on a stick if he finds out you dropped out.” Matt let out a loud snort before he realized the sorry ass state Keith was in. “DUDE WHAT THE FUCK YOU LOOK LIKE YOU JUST RAN THROUGH A CAR WASH” Eventually he was bent over wheezing from laughing so hard, he couldn’t even look at Keith straight in the eye for the time being. 

“Dude I haven’t showered in over a month, and i’ve slept for half of those days. I practically need to run through a car wash at this point.” Keith smiled and just let Matt have his moment. Eventually Matt got over himself and they started up a normal conversation. 

“Here dude, walk with me. I need to go get some milk and other shit.” Keith gestured for Matt to follow, but Matt politely declined.

“Nah dude, last time I didn’t get this cleaned up my boss shouted at me until my ears hurt.” Matt laughed and turned back to the mop and slowly began his work again.

“Dude you still work for that old bitch Haggar? I thought she like - died or some shit.” He was legitimately puzzled because he swore he heard she died 

“Nope she’s still the same old cranky ass bitch.” Then a voice was heard over the intercom of the store.

**“MATT HOLT REPORT TO HAGGAR’S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY”**

“FUCK I’VE BEEN SPOTTED! GOTTA RUN KEITH, I’LL TEXT YOU LATER” Suddenly, Matt ran away faster than he’s probably ever seen anyone run in his life. Shrugging it off, Keith made his way over to the instant ramen aisle. Walking down the aisle, there was no one there. So he just began to grab the instant ramen for his stockpile. 

“MOVE OUTTA THE WAY I’M COMIN IN HOT,” A tall mocha-skinned guy suddenly came zooming down the aisle screaming multiple things in spanish. His arms were full of boxes and boxes of various pastas and instant foods, majority being Kraft mac-and-cheese. It was the disney princess shaped ones. Right before he could bolt it past Keith, he tripped and launched all of the items in his hands on top of Keith. Including the Chai tea he was holding in his hands.

“DUDE WHAT IN THE EVER LOVING FUCK” Keith was staring down at his hoodie in awe. It was now covered in burning hot chai tea that was dripping off his hoodie, onto his shoes, and seeping through his shoes onto his socks.  _ Wet socks were the worst thing ever. _ He was seething with rage. The mocha-skinned teen seemed around Keith’s age, and his facial expression was pure embarrassment. When he fell, he landed on his arm which broke his fall, but he scrambled up as soon as he realized his items had been launched and hit someone.

“O-oh my god. I’m so sorry-” He was cut off as he looked at Keith’s face, then he was just kinda lost for words. “Well hello there Mr.Eyebrows what is your name?” He was flirting. With the person. He just spilled hot tea on.

“Are you. Fucking. Joking me? You just spilled your basic white girl ass drink on me and you’re flirting with me? Do you have the IQ of a fucking corn chip? Jesus Christ.” The boy’s face fell instantly.

“Shit wait I’m actually sorry, do you want me to get you anything? Like a new hoodie or something?” The teen asked with curiosity, as he didn’t really know what to do in this sort of situation. “Or maybe a date?” He smirked at Keith again, once again hoping for a good response, but to no alas.

“You are really pathetic. I don’t even know your fucking name yet you’re once again asking me on a date. And yeah, you can get me a new hoodie.” The mocha-skinned boy blinked at him with thoughtful eyes before he quickly stripped off his jacket and held it in front of him for Keith to take. “What?”

“The name’s Lance. You can take the hoodie.” Lance gave Keith a wide smile as Keith hesitantly took the jacket from him. Keith changed hoodies as Lance was cleaning up the boxes of pasta and wiping up the tea that managed to not hit Keith. After he changed hoodies, he used his old hoodie to wipe up the remaining tea off the ground. Lance stacked up his pasta and picked them all up. With his arms full, he smiled at Keith. “Well, I know I’m just an idiot who spilt tea on you in a walmart of all places, but if you’re up for it there’s a fair in town that I was planning on going to this Saturday. If you would want to I don’t know…. Go.. with.. Me.. to the fair? You can meet me in front of the Daisy Apartment complex at 3 pm. Well.. See you later!” Then fairly quickly, Lance dashed away leaving Keith in awe as he stood there wearing a strangers hoodie, holding his chai-tea covered hoodie, with a date invite stuck into his brain. 

“You little attractive hermit shit just got a date didn’t you.” Keith’s small friend hopped down from the aisle in front of him. It was Pidge, Keith’s prodigy partner in crime. Pidge was also only about 5 feet 3 inches tall, which made them a midget compared to Keith’s 5 feet 8 inches, but Pidge was a fucking gremlin with or without the height difference. They always knew what was happening, where it was, and who it was with. Secret or not. So it’s no surprise they were hiding on top of the aisle. 

“I.. think so? Wait, hermit?” Pidge snickered at Keith’s realization of what they’d called him.

“Yeah I mean, you left me with no response for about a month and you texted me this morning you dropped out of college, so I figured you’d come here for more ramen so i’ve been doing my homework on top of the aisle for like two hours.” They shrugged and pointed to the tiny work station that was barely visible from Keith’s angle. “Plus I got to see Matt make out with his mop again. Didn’t he name it like.. Bryan or somethin’? Anyways, you better go on that date.” 

“And why should I listen to a 15 year old for romance advice?” Keith asked in an almost sassy-tone in hopes of mocking Pidge’s salty attitude. 

“Bitch you know for damn sure I want nothing to do with romance, but I know my shit. And you better go on that date otherwise I will make Matt ban you from buying ramen here.” An evil grin spread across Pidge’s face, it was almost an ear to ear grin, which slightly scared Keith. 

“Hmm.. I’ll think about it.” Keith gave Pidge a soft expression, proving to them he would actually think the hell out of this situation. Pidge gave an accepting nod and without saying goodbye, just climbed back up the shelves and began working on their project again. 

Keith checked out and switched his music on as he began the walk home, he thought about what the fuck just happened. Some random guy just spilt tea on him, gave him his sweater, unsuccessfully hit on him, and asked him on a date all in a matter of 10 minutes. Before Keith could get fully engrossed in thought, he realized. Wait,  _ had the flirting actually worked? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy with how this chapter came out!  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT ON THIS! Getting support really makes me feel like my time is worth while <3
> 
> Follow me on instagram~  
> @_.littlecrystal._  
> Follow my co-writer on instagram~  
> @fusedpastels
> 
> -Crystal

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO EXCITED THAT THIS IS FINALLY READY TO BE POSTED!  
> This is my fan fiction that's been in my head for a while, then i wrote the first chapter and i was dying with excitement to share it, so here it is! Enjoy!
> 
> Fyi, the beanie Keith wears [;)](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQGeXoxQN7lxDEsnlfJHFwyzsqMHvmAD5hfHEmULw9A5FWeVhAbyYlHNg)  
> Follow me on Instagram ~  
> @_.littlecrystal._  
> Follow my co-writer on Instagram ~  
> @fusedpastels
> 
> And thanks to all the others who have helped me write it! Expect the next chapter soon! <3  
> -Crystal


End file.
